My One-Shot Story I Guess
by ShadowLordV
Summary: You'll have to read to find out about Veemon and his One-Shot story


One Shot story i guess...

 **this is a digimon fanfic the digimons are in college and are humans hope you enjoy**  
 **Victor (Veemon) P.O.V**

i was walking to school with my childhood friends Star and Gale and of course I had to be the odd one out they both were dating someone and yes I kinda had a crush on star so sometimes I disliked walking with them mostly when they're boyfriend and or girlfriends were there "

"Vic,you ok you look sad"

"huh oh im fine so is Ren walking with us?"

He decided to dodge my question because he knew how I got when he walked with her than me so we walked to the school silently but it was Gale who broke the silence. "Yo Vic ya going to class early or..."

He saw by my expression that I didn't want to be bothered I only did this a few time he's learned though.

Gale (Guilmon) P.O.V

Victor has been real distant lately I wonder if it has anything to do with me or Star or anything else or just life at home for him."Oh!Ren Hi!.How are you"

"oh i'm fine how about you"After that we had a normal conversation till I saw Star running away in tear i thought if she was skipping school but then i realized that she was a straight A student and haven't missed a day yet..So what was so important about today?

3 Hours later

Victor P.O.V

I then walked over to Star's house with the ice cream she asked me to but for her for no reason at all just random ice cream right?I knocked on her door to see her crying something I never wanted to see again in my life no matter who caused feeling was mostly because she was the person who looked out for me the most growing up I gave her the ice cream and almost immediately asked her what was wrong which,thinking back I shouldn't have done this,she started crying so more and I then hugged her.

I don't know why I did it I never had the urge to hug her before and that was when my heart started _fluttering_ to this day my heart has acted strange around Star like it was dancing?At a party of some sort I waited till she was a little more calm what's wrong she held back tear as she told me john dumped her I was filled with rage as I felt this was going to happen one day or another.

"Is that so...Sorry but do you know where he is at the moment"She answered that he told her he was going to hang out with his new girlfriend so probably the skate park to look cool

"Got it i'll be right back so see ya"I said jumping out the window as i usually did since we lived next door to each other.I went back to school waited for Gale to finish which took way longer than expected he finished and I told him what happened with Star and then with a cold tone he asked " _ **where is he"**_ In a tone I will never forget it sounded as if he had murderous intent I told him where he might be we went over there and found him with a new girl he looked like he was having fun so we kinda had to pop the balloon.I asked him if he did or didn't Dump Star to get to his new girlfriend,He answered "What's it to you I like this one better"He then pushed by me.

I grabbed his shoulder and punched him in his face he attempted to hit me back at which I tripped him and proceeded to repeatedly punch him in the face till I was contempt with the canvas painted with his blood or till Gale pulled me aside which he did Ren had called a hospital so...I had to stop at one point and it was just a silly campus fight anyway so it was mostly overlooked till I went back to Star's house and told her what happened at which she kissed me on my lips a reaction I didn't think was gonna happen a nice thought but even better physically,But the I broke the kiss to do the dumbest or smartest thing in my life...

"Star I have something to tell you...I love you I want to be with you forever and ever and don't ever want you to date a asshole like that again ever"

She then pressed her lips on mine and we battled for possession of each other's mouth she then took off my shirt and i took off her as we continued to kiss she then kissed my chest as I made my way down her back and well the rest for another time

GoodBye guys this is my one-shot story I guess hope you guys liked it I know I Did so follow me review.


End file.
